


This might be it

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Pining Steve Rogers, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: It has been months since Steve was kidnapped. He is beginning to loose hope.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949362
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	This might be it

**Author's Note:**

> For day 02 of [Whumptober 2020](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/628495726390968320/whumptober-2020-updated). Prompt: Kidnapped

“It’s been over a month. They’re not coming for you.” The man says.

“You’re wrong” Steve growls, pulling against his restraints. The metal board he had been fastened down to creaks, but unfortunately doesn’t give under his struggles. “The Avengers will never stop searching for me. And when they find me, you’re going to be in big trouble.”

“Your hope is laughable, Captain.” The man laughs. “Any clue or trail they have on us has long since gone cold now.”

Steve wasn’t going to believe that. If there were any group of people in the world who could do it it would be the Avengers. “The Avengers have some of the world’s brightest minds-”

“-and it won’t matter.” The man cuts him off, waving his hand dismissively. “You’re dead to the world, Captain, everyone has mourned and moved on. You impact on the world wasn’t permanent, as if fading as we speak. You are fading back into that memory of the past. Of those _‘good old days’_. Back into those old comics, those old cartoons long ago. The world is forgetting you again.”

Steve doesn’t speak, choosing instead just to glare at the man. He doesn’t want to betray himself with his words.

The man laughs. “The Avengers are going to be too busy saving the world to find you, and you will be forgotten. You can’t deny the truth in my words.” He says, his grin sharp and predatory. “But you know what the best part is?”

“No?” Steve grunts.

“It is you, Captain, who keeps the Avengers together. Tony Stark already disbanded the team before. And the rest of the team agreed, didn’t they?” The man says, his voice light and amused. “With you gone, so too are the Avengers. I’ve won. I did what skull’s little cabal couldn’t.”

Steve bites down on his lip to hold back the words that want to spill free. His hands clench fist tightly against his sides.

“Awwww, don’t look so sad. I promise you, the fun has just begun.” The man says, turning around to pull his table closer. “I heard you are practically fond of Iron Man, is that correct, Captain?”

“Rot in hell” Steve spits.

“Oh I will, I will. But first.” The man laughs. “Let’s get you closer with your _boyfriend_ , hmm? I’m sure you would like that. Choose: Would you like to be ripped apart slowly by one of his old weapons, or would you like me to insert a shard of his armour next to your heart?”

Steve opens his mouth to speak but the man stops him with a wave of his hand. “You don’t have to make up your mind now. You should take the time to really consider what you want, Captain. Both would be a very slow death, but that is irrelevant.” The man slips on a pair of black latex gloves before picking up a pair of pliers. The smile that the man had worn around him the entire time of his captivity slips off, revealing a much darker, colder expressions. What little light there was in those eyes had disappeared.

Suddenly Steve wondered if the Avengers would actually be able to find him in time. This might be it.

“When the Avengers find your remains, you are going to be long dead.”

He devastated that he never took the chance to tell the team how he felt about them. Never got the chance to tell Tony…

“I’d be writing you’re last words down now… I’m afraid you’re not going to be in control of all your faculties for much longer.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
